The specific aims of this proposal are to develop certain structure activity relationships with respect to a novel class of antiviral agents and to conduct preliminary experiments designed to define the mechanism of action for these drugs. Preliminary studies have established that certain alkenes, when attached to a guanine congener, provide potential antiviral agents with improved therapeutic indices against debilitating, human, DNA viral infections (human cytomegalovirus, herpes simplex virus). It is proposed to synthesize additional derivatives of the lead active compounds wherein certain structural variations will be made in the unsaturated hydrocarbon moiety. A study and comparison of the antiviral activity of these additional derivatives will be used to construct a hypothetical model of the structural features suggesting the most promising drug candidate. Information from simultaneous studies on the mechanism of antiviral action of these drugs will be incorporated into the development of the model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A large commercial market can be identified for new, and/or novel, antiviral agents against DNA viruses.